The robber
by aboyandhisstarship
Summary: when Blu develops a new system to prevent red form stealing the Intel miss Pauling and the administrator selects a new recruit to break up the stalemate The robber. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

The robber TF2:

Miss Pauling drove her car down the small street in the quiet little town in Colorado. Stopping across the road form the house of her target. She looked down at the closed file with the word ROBBER written boldly on the front opening it to ensure she had the right address she saw a picture of a young man about 20 years old who had caught the attention of the administrator. He had come to their attention after robbing a red supply depot stealing hats weapons and some money form the building. The administrator was going to have him killed until those weapons were used to rob a bank with a efficiency and no casualties so the administrator begin to dig and found him. The profile provided to miss Pauling complete with a picture of a brown haired young man indicted that he was a kleptomaniac who only begin moving onto bigger crimes after his father and only family was diagnosed with a terminal illness so the robber (or Andrew last name redacted)was forced to be bolder. Normally they wouldn't brother bringing anyone new onto the groups but the blu's had come up with a new secure area for the intelligence that the red team just couldn't crack so they needed someone with the skills to change that and so the robber was chosen. Miss Pauling got out of her car and knocked on the door to be greeted by Andrew. "hello" miss Pauling said with a business like tone "uh hi how can I help you" Andrew said confused. "we need to discuss something of critical Importance may I come in?" said Miss Pauling "uh him not sure that's a good idea" said Andrew rubbing his head "its about the farmers and gunsmiths bank" she said innocently Andrew went white and said "come on in". miss Pauling walked in closed the door and said "allow me to be blunt we don't care about the bank you robbed however we do care that you used R.E.D. weapons after you robbed us to" I have no idea what you're talking about" Andrew said nervously "look we don't care about the legality of the actions but we do request compensation and so you're going to help our organization" said miss Pauling Andrew responded with "and if I refuse" miss Pauling looked at him completely calm and said "we kill you and let your farther rot or you help us we take care of your debt you owe us and we take care of your dad" Andrew said "ok what do you need me to do?" miss Pauling said "just relax" and a sting of a needle was felt and then Andrew passed out.


	2. chapter 2

The robber chapter 2

Andrew woke with a start feeling like his head just broke the surface of water. he gasped for air the question of where he was and what was going on died on his lips when he saw his chest was wide open and a guy with glasses who was wearing a red accented lab coat was holding what seemed to his heart in his hand. the man seemed surprised for moment before regaining his composure saying " aw you are finally awake, I'm ze medic and ah your ze robber but you probably already knew that " noticing Andrew was staring at the heart made an almost comical effort to hide it behind his back while pushing his glasses back up his nose " I of course I'm not stealing your organs I would never do such a thing!" he stammered unconvincingly before regaining his momentum stating " I am instilling Ze uber charge and respawn tool in your new heart" Andrew finally regaining his ability to speak said "wait what uber charge, respawn?" the medic waved his hand dismissively dropping a large heart into Andrews chest with a machine attached while saying "yes it will make you invulnerable for a short time and unable to die" the shoved the heart into its proper place all the while saying "well you can die of course but you won't stay dead.. Wait zhats not right either,when your body is destroyed you will die however all of your memories dating to ze exact second you died will be automatically transferred into a clone body of you allowing you to carry on the mission" Andrew looked befuddled for a few seconds before the medic shoot him with an odd ray gun healing the evidence of the open heart surgery. The medic helped him stand up as soon as he was on his feet Miss Pauling emerged from the shadows saying "good your awake well time to show you around" before leading the robber on the tour of the base.

Miss Pauling started walking down a corridor taking a few turns and going up a set of stairs leading to an above ground hallway. Miss Pauling led the robber past nine doors each with no names on them instead having symbols or logos like flames, winged shoes and a wrench before leading to a tenth and final door like the ones in the hallway it had a symbol on it. The symbol was red and orange like all the other ones it featured a hand drooping what looked like money into a duffel bag. Miss Pauling stopped in front of the door saying "now robber this is your room where you will be staying on this base." Miss Pauling pushed open the door to see a simple room with a bed against the far wall a small dresser next to it and a desk on the other side of the room the room was best described as cozy. Miss Pauling then directed to the dresser and said "your uniform is in there" the robber walked over asking "so that medic guy called me the robber. Is that going to be my codename?" miss Pauling smiled at the question and said "it will be your name while you are in mister Redmond's employ he thinks it's ... easier" nodding at the affirmation the robber pulled out his uniform. The uniform consisted of 5 pieces first a red and gold striped polo shirt allowing easy identification by members of his team second was a pair of gray cargo pants with plenty of pockets to hold anything the robber might need to carry next were the shoes a pair of black hiking boots leaving only the last two features a pair of black gloves designed to not leave finger prints and finally and a black paper boy style hat and mask. The robber looked at his uniform and said "it's a bit stereotypical" but was meant with an Icey gaze form miss Pauling who then turned her back on him to let him change in peace. Miss Pauling now happy that the new addition was properly dressed said "ok let's find you your gear and then meet the rest of the team"

Miss Pauling led the robber outside to an open courtyard where sat a man in overalls and hard hat strumming a guitar miss Pauling smiled and said "Engie the new guys here you got his weapons?" the engineer jumped up with a board smile saying "you must be our new addition we have heard so much about come on over I will show you what I got for you" the engineer lead the robber over to a table in front of what was obviously a shooting range of some kind. Picking up the first item the engineer gingerly handed it over saying " this here is a submachine gun decent rate of fire less then Steller damage but you're not supposed to be a power house anyway so it will serve you nicely" putting the SMG back down he picked up two small felt bags colored white and green, opening up the white bag the engineer took out something that looked similar to a jawbreaker and explained "this is your smoke screen it's a defensive and assistive tool allowing the cover escapes and advances or provide a distraction to the other team simply throw it on the ground as hard as you can and everything within 10 Meters well be completely obscured." The engineer carefully put the jawbreaker back in the bag before picking up the green bag explaining "this one works exactly like your regular smoke except that it releases a poisonous gas. It works best when used aggressively against dug in enemy positions driving out defenders and causing real damage" the engineer carefully placed the bag back on the table saying " sadly you only have enough pocket space to bring one so you will have to choose which is best for the job at hand. " he picked up the final weapon off the table it looked to be a miniature power drill the engineer explained " now this here is a useful tool for you to break into secure areas it will take time but this baby will drill through anything. Its also pretty good in a pinch if things get up close personal with the Blu's" with that engineer carefully set down the drill before a bell was heard ringing and booming voice demanded "its dinner maggots get over here and eat or I will track every one of you slimy scum buckets down and force your mouths open and make you eat…. While doing pushups so move it!" the engineer shook his head and said "we better get going don't want him to get mad now do we" turning away and walking towards the main building miss Pauling called form behind "engineer make sure they don't kill him" and with that large heavy doors closed sealing off the courtyard and leaving the robber to meet his new coworkers.

 **A/n I kind of feel mean about leaving this here but it's getting long anyway hopefully you enjoyed feel free to leave your thoughts and rate and review and have yourself an fantastic day.**


	3. the first mission meet the gang

The robber chapter 3

The door closed with a thunk as the engineer signaled the robber to follow him down a hallway soon voices began to carry towards them growing louder until they made a sharp right turn into a large mess hall where 8 people were sitting all dressed in red outfits there was quiet for moment before a young man with a Boston accent loudly asked

"so this is the new guy the high ups sent. How are you the names scout…. You don't know if miss Pauling is still here do you?" before the robber had a chance to answer he was shoved aside by a man in a red overcoat with a helmet over his eyes who glanced up and down the new addition to the team .

"Welcome to the base maggot now sit down and eat you needs to keep your strength up because tomorrow we will grind these blue dirt bags into dust!" the man yelled loudly but before he could continue his furious tirade a man with an expensive suit walked up beside him saying

"Solider please we are all on the same side and the robber will help us so don't scare him away." Turning to the robber he stated

"Hello I am the spy and I'm happy to work with you" undercutting the last statement by flicking a cigarette to the floor next a man with an Australian accent approached the robber.

"How are you? I'm the team's sniper" was all the sniper said before going to get another cup of coffee and sitting down following that a hulking man approached and spoke with a heavy Russian accent

"I am heavy weapons guy. You are little man sent to join team da? Little man helps us to steal intelligence and I protect little man. " the heavy stepped back barely dodging a drunken man who slurred with a Scottish accent

"I am demo" before passing out on the floor next someone in an entire flame retardant suit who had been chatting with the engineer skipped over and waved happily the engineer calmly introduced the person in the suit in Lou of their mumbles saying

"And this is the pyro." The spy interrupted the engineer before he could say more saying

"Great now that we are all introduced we can get down to business." Before pulling out a blueprint and clearing off the table to make room

"Now the enemy Intel is in the basement of the enemy base the problem is that it is sealed off behind a large vault that none of us could open until now" he at this point looked pointedly at the robber

"So now the elephant in the room. Robber how exactly are you going to get us inside?" the entire room looked at the newest addition that swallowed nervously

"uhhh ok first things first what model vault door is it?" the spy looks over to a file opening it for a moment before glancing back up responding

"a titan g76" The Robber whistled before saying

"Ok there hard to crack but not impossible the big factors here are time and equipment. Engineer" he said looking to the man in the hard hat

"I need you to build me sonic rods and a light weight interface for them. The way to crack the vault involves careful drilling into key areas of the vault door and then inserting the sonic rods once that's done using the interface to carefully align and increase sound pitch until the vault door locks break. Sadly the process takes time 30 minutes to be precise as well as a lot of power." The robber sat back down as the rest of the team glanced around at each other before the engineer piped in

"I can build these sonic rods and the light weight computer interface you need and we can use the BLU teams power grid against them the big problem is keeping the BLU form killing you before you get the chance to Crack the vault" the spy perked up saying

"I think I know exactly how it is we can do this" before launching into the plan.

Double cross, Montana

" _Mission begins in 60 seconds"_

The voice rang over the PA system The Robber however was distracted rechecking his weapons. He grabbed the normal smoke screen in case he needed to make a quick escape his drill and sonic rods were ready.

"Remember robber stay on me I'll get you to the vault door then you're on your own" the spy said looking down on the addition

"yea I'll be right behind you spy" the robber said as the voice begin to count down the seconds. Then the doors opened to the sound of an air raid alarm and the team yelled there battle cries before rushing onto a bridge as bullets wizzed by them. Meanwhile Spy and Robber slipped past a set of train tracks and into the BLU sewers unseen

"stay close were almost there" the spy said before pushing up a man hole leading into a concrete building glancing around to see if there was anyone he signaled the all clear and the robber climbed out of the manhole. The Spy closed the manhole signaling The Robber to stay close. Then there was a Beep sound form inside the spy signaled to stop saying

"sentry ahead I'll take care of it" before turning invisible sneaking up behind and back stabbing the unaware engineer and destroying the gun before signaling the robber forward who saw the body saying

"What…. SPY that was our engineer!" before the spy shook his head saying

"Look at the color he is wearing he is a clone of our engineer working for the enemy. There are clones of all of us" the robber looked confused saying

"Wait that mean there is a clone of me!?" the Spy sighed clearly not wanting to deal with this before saying

"No you have not yet died so they don't have any DNA form you to clone. Now come on the vault is just ahead." The spy and Robber then rounded a corner and there it was a large room with Blue colored walls leading to a large vault door.

"I will leave you to it good luck" the Spy said before cloaking away.

"Great" the robber said before putting his sub machine gun down on a nearby table then his sonic rods and interface before grabbing his drill and giving it a rev before saying

"Let's get to it!" before starting the first drill hole.

 _28 minutes later:_

The robber carefully inserted the last sonic rod inside before pushing a button making it glow the teams color red. He grabbed the wire connected to the rod and inserted it into the interface before carefully turning the dial increasing the sound wave intensity. Above him the sounds of explosions and screams echoed before finally with a lad crack and a bang the vault door fell behind it was a small room with the intelligence on a table.

"Robber to team I've cracked the vault and I'm grabbing the intel" before stepping into the room and headed towards the table he grabbed the briefcase and the voice rang out

 _The enemy have taken our intelligence_

"so much for a subtle exit" the Robber said before bullets went sailing past him. He dove for cover behind the table grabbing his SMG and returning fire yelling into his radio

"I'm pinned down here a little help" a response came a moment later form Heavy

"Little man we will try and be there soon but we are quite busy dealing with BLU team babies!" Robber was about to sign off when he felt the smoke marbles in his pocket smiling he said

"Just ready to link up guys! I'm going to smoke them out" before tossing the marble at his feet and running in the chaos he fled knowing any second they would be hot on his heels he arriving at the battlements where he saw his team fighting but was trapped unable to escape

"scout get ready to catch the intel I'll try to slow them down and keep them off of you" he yelled before taking cover behind a box the loud sounds of footsteps coming his way. Seeing the scout he threw the intel down under the rail bridge and quickly took cover form the BLU Sniper and BLU solider returning fire with his SMG he was able to kill the Sniper and the solider ran away heavily wounded he heard someone walk up next to him and he whipped around only to see it was the Demo Man

"Demo man am I glad to see you Come on let's get out of here for when scout gets the intel home" the Robber said turning his back to his teammate when he felt a sharp pain in the back as he fell to the floor he saw the reflection of the BLU Spy in his own pool of blood and the last thing he heard was

"I never really was on your side." Then he woke up with a start in the resupply room holding his SMG and looking around for a second before the PDA shouted

 _Victory!_

And the entire team came back in celebrating the victory and saw the shell shocked face of The Robber

"ah the Spy got you huh? Don't feel too bad you did a great job for your first day on the job" the scout said giving the robber a clap on the shoulder.

"ZE Scout is quite right Robber you preformed perfectly…. I imagine ze higher ups and very pleased with their new addition" the medic smiled as everyone put away their weapons and went back to their quarters for some much needed sleep. They had two days before there next mission and they intended to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

The robber chapter 4:

The robber lay awake. It had been a day since his first mission he was starting to blend with the team nicely but it felt weird. He went form committing small crimes to robbing a bank to being on a death squad of immortal merc's it was odd. He was roused out of his thoughts as alarms throughout the base begin to ring. Summoning the merc's to a meeting.

Robber stepped outside in his uniform managing to wave down the scout asking "what's happening?"

Scout shrugged his shoulders "something big must be happening" before rushing off to the conference room

Robber followed and sat down the rest of the team already there Miss Pauling seeing everyone was there nodded "hello everyone sorry to wake you up but something big just came to our attention"

She pressed a button and a projector turned on and she begin "something weird is going on with blu. We recently found out that one of their companies recently hired an armored courier service to move something. We knew about this for a while but we did not know much until the file you obtained for double cross was examined…they are moving some kind of tech. we can't make heads or tails of it but Redmond wants it as such you gentlemen are being sent to…retrieve it. Your best bet is to attack the truck on the road other then that it's up to you…just don't leave any witnesses. You guys are booked on flight 746 to Heathrow don't be late" with that Miss Pauling gave them all plane tickets before leaving the base.

The administer smiled looking at the blue Prints in front of her the title read simply "Australiaim detector mark 2"

Warehouse London England:

The ware house was empty save for the board and the merc's as the robber stood sighing before saying "alright the goods are being moved in two days. Step one is learn the route spy?"

The spy nodded placing a picture on the board "this gentleman will work nicely for our purposes"

Scout nodded "so we make him disappear and you take his place? Seems easy enough"

The Robber nodded.

East London:

The robber was dressed in a pair of jeans sport jacket sunglasses and leather gloves as he leaned casually against the wall of the targets apartment building. The sniper sat in the disappearance van down the road and the heavy was around the corner dressed similarly to the robber as they waited.

The men emerged from the building and begin to walk down the street towards the van and the heavy. The robber pulled out a small pistol complete with a suppresser. He moved grabbing the target's arm and placing the gun to his head "shut up eyes forward and start walking"

The robber forced the man towards the van that the heavy throw open the back door of and out came the spy looking exactly like the man. The robber throw the target to the bed of the van grabbing his id cards he threw it to the spy before closing the door and the van peeled away.

The safe house:

The spy returned from his day of work with a smile placing the map with the car's route on it.

The robber examined the map before pointing to a bridge in the country side north of London "that seems like the best spot"

The spy nodded "agreed"

The robber sized up the merc's before explaining the plan "engineer we need a pair of stingers… metal spikes that will shred tires. Demo get us shaped charges that will blast open the armored car doors."

After receiving nods from two merc's he carried on "we need a getaway car and driver. Heavy you're on that. Pyro your on crowd control" both merc's affirmed there understanding.

The robbers smiled and begin to explain the plan in detail.

The day of the job:

The robber was dressed in black adjusting his latex gloves nervously around his shot gun. He was sitting in a stolen car on a British back road. Next him the pyro already had her gas mask on. But had traded her fireproof suit for the same black sweater and cargo pants they all wore her sleeves were down covering the burns on her body. Behind him the solider was complaining about being forced into civilian clothes.

After a minute of this the radio crackled to life as the sniper reported "incoming"

The robber instantly focused saying "focus solider mask up let's do this"

Before putting on his own gas mask a minute passed before the robber pulled forward just as the truck hit the spikes shredding it's tires and forcing it to stop.

The three poped out of the car as the robber demanded "Let me see those hands! Out of the car let's go!"

The solider and the pyro grabbed the guards throwing them to the guard the robber yelled "3 minutes!"

As he ran to the back of the truck grabbing the charges Demo gave him before saying "it's going up!"

The doors blasted open the last guard inside the truck was blown to the ground the robber grabbed him throwing him out to the pyro before handing his shot gun to solider who was covering him and moving to drill the lock box.

The engineer over the radio reported "the police are in route 2 minutes"

The robber broke into the box grabbing the package before saying "we got what we came for. Heavy you here?!"

As if on cue the Russian pulled up the getaway car the robber took the shotgun off the soldier before they all backed away climbing into the getaway car before spending away as the distant sound sirens approached

The getaway car arrived back in the safe house as the team celebrated another well done job

Miss Pauling said "well done gentlemen I will take the package. You gentlemen can expect to be on the next flight home"

The team went to get drinks to celebrate but the robber declined choosing instead to get some sleep he had a feeling things were not that easy

The administrator smiled seeing miss Pauling's report the young woman had been right about this bank robber he could be very useful indeed


End file.
